Smile
by xXBlueBirdXx
Summary: Porque debió aprender a los golpes que las semillas del amor no pueden sembrarse bajo el dolor de otro huerto.


**Smile**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Porque debió aprender a los golpes que las semillas del amor no pueden sembrarse bajo el dolor de otro huerto.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo único**

.

.

.

 _Uno, dos. Tres_

.

.

.

Bebió el tercer trago. Y volvió a llorar. El cielo, negro y sin estrellas, le servía como techo aquella noche de invierno. Los ojos plateados, esos que un día brillaron, estaban cargados de maquillaje y faltos de ilusión. Hacía mucho tiempo, la inocencia en éstos se esfumó. Hacía mucho tiempo, había perdido todo lo que, un día, soñó y deseó.

Hinata Hyûga sólo tenía quince años, un cuerpo demasiado desarrollado para su edad y un secreto que, poco a poco, consumía su interior. Y quizá, la mala manía de confiar en personas que siempre le terminarían fallando.

Se recostó contra la pared de aquel edificio y encogió las piernas, no tenía que mirar hacia éstas para saber que el vestido, negro y de tachuelas, se le había recogido hasta las nalgas. Y no le importó, como tampoco el hecho de estar sola en una parte que nadie, a la una de la mañana, querría estar. Estaba indefensa, a la merced de cualquier depredador. _Como siempre estás._ Y ese pensamiento, le hizo sonreír. Una sonrisa amarga, cargada de tristeza e ira.

Y volvió a cerrar los ojos, y lloró más amargamente, mientras bebía de la botella que había comprado en una gasolinera antes de parquear allí y empezar a beber; y a gritar. Y comenzar a romperse, como nunca podía. Porque ella, más que nadie, sabía lo que era vivir bajo una mentira. Siempre actuando, siempre perfecta. Siempre sola y rota.

.

.

.

 _¿A dónde han ido todos los buenos hombres_

 _Y dónde están todos los dioses?_

 _¿Dónde está el Hércules callejero_

 _para luchar contra el aumento desigual?_

 _¿No hay un caballero blanco sobre un fiero corcel?_

.

.

.

 _Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó no pensar en lo que anoche había pasado. Mejor dicho, en lo que jamás ocurrió. Porque sí, no pasó. Él jamás entró en su habitación y nunca se deslizó por su cama, él no la manoseó y la penetró. Él nunca drogó a su madre y jamás se deshizo de su querido primo. Él, simplemente, no estuvo esa noche, donde entre gritos y lágrimas, su virginidad le fue arrebatada. Esa noche, no pasó. No ocurrió. La cuchara se le cayó de la mano, temblorosa, mientras las lágrimas se escurrían por las pálidas mejillas._

― _¿Necesita algo, Hyûga-san? ―Y la amable voz de la señora de la cocina la despertó, la hizo salir del trance en que se encontraba. Negó con la cabeza y mordió su labio inferior; luego, como si recordarse una mala broma, asintió con la cabeza._

― _Quiero que vayas a la farmacia ―la voz le tembló y salió casi en un murmuro― y compres una pastilla del día después. ―_ Porque él no usó condón _, pero eso no importaba mucho, porque jamás pasó. Porque sólo fue pesadilla demasiado palpable. Muy real. Un sollozo ahogado emitió su garganta y la rechoncha mujer, asintió._

 _A veces, la vida podía ser cruel._

.

.

.

 _Tarde en la noche doy vueltas en la cama_

 _Y sueño lo que necesito_

 _Necesito un héroe_

.

.

.

Continuó hecha un ovillo al lado del edificio. La botella, a sus pies, yacía vacía. Aún no estaba ebria, pero lo deseaba con fuerza. Quería embriagarse lo suficiente como para olvidar cuál era su nombre. Como para no saber quién era ella. No quería saber nada del mundo, como el mundo nunca quiso conocerla.

Ya no era la misma inocente niña, pero aún podía recordarse. Aún se miraba, cuando se ponía frente al espejo, con el cabello hasta los hombros y una bufanda rodeándole el cuello, con el vestido blanco que su madre le compró y un enorme pastel frente ella, mientras todos canturreaban: _Pide un deseo._

Y lo había hecho, quiso una familia completa. Una, donde su hermanita no chillase preguntando por su padre y su madre, escondida, llorase la amarga pena de la soledad. Hinata sólo quería que todos fuesen feliz, como lo era ella. Y lo logró, porque el deseo pareció ser oído con rapidez y cumplido.

Meses después, su madre estaba comprometida con un hombre, quizá un poco mayor para ella, que parecía perfecto. Y casi, casi los engañó a todos. «Casi», porque a Hinata jamás le mintió, a ella siempre le mostró el monstruo que se escondía bajo una fachada de buen hombre, palabras dulces y ropa de marca.

Tampoco le ocultó el oscuro placer que sentía por la niña que, para ese entonces, rodaban la tierna edad de cinco años. E Hinata supo que todo sueño tenía un sacrificio. Unos más grandes, otros más pequeños.

.

.

.

― _¿Estás bien? ―Su mejor amiga preguntó, a la vez que continuaba sujetando su larga cabellera. Estaban en los baños del instituto, encerradas en un cubículo que, gracias a que cobraban la entrada, se hallaba lo suficiente limpio como para usarse._

 _Hinata seguía encorvada, con las manos en el retrete del baño y las rodillas en el suelo. Un hilo de saliva se escurrió de su labio inferior._

― _Sí, sólo debí comer algo mal. ―Cada palabra le costó pronunciarla, la garganta le escocía y los ojos los tenía nublados por las lágrimas no derramadas._

― _Ajá. ¿Y cuántas veces has comido alimento en mal estado? Porque, si no estoy mal, ésta es la tercera vez en el día que vomitas. Chica, no estás bien. Deberíamos…_

― _Estoy bien ―rebatió Hinata, no quería pensar en las veces que había devuelto lo poco comió o, peor, que su menstruación aún no llegaba, cuando hacía una semana debía hacerlo―. Te lo juro, Sakura-chan. ―Aseguró, cuando oyó tomar una bocanada de aire a su amiga. Sabía que le daría un extenso discurso sobre los cuidados que debía que tener con su_ cuerpo. _No por nada, Sakura quería estudiar medicina._

.

.

.

 _Estoy resistiendo por un héroe hasta el final de la noche_

 _Tiene que ser fuerte, tiene que ser rápido_

 _Tiene que ser más grandioso que la vida,_

 _Más grandioso que la vida_

.

.

.

― _Estoy embarazada ―musitó, aún incapaz de creerlo, viendo la prueba en sus manos. Parecía incorrecta. Indebida allí. Tan sólo tenía quince años. Quince años. Y ese ser, que no tenía ni una pizca de humano, le había arrebatado todo en un segundo._

 _El amor de su familia, el aprecio de sus allegados, la autoestima y la vida misma. Las lágrimas pugnaron en sus ojos y una sonrisa amarga, se deslizó por sus labios. No podía estar más jodida. Ya no. Lloró acerbamente toda la noche, refugiada en las mantas de la cama._

.

.

.

― _Tengo que decirte algo importante, mamá. Por favor, permíteme unos segundos_

― _Ahora no, Hinata. Voy de salida. Tu padre espera._

― _¡Pero mamá!_

― _Que no, estoy ocupada._

 _La muchacha se llenó de valor y, con las lágrimas deslizándose de sus mejillas, le gritó lo que, en su momento, se negó en aceptar:_

― _¡Él me violó, mamá! ¡Estoy esperando su hijo!_

 _Hinata no esperó la reacción que tomó su madre, pero la mejilla izquierda le ardía y aún, ella sostenía la mano en alto. Roja de furia, le dirigió una mirada envenenada._

― _Jamás vuelvas a decir tremenda estupidez por encubrir el error que cometiste._

 _Y un poco más, Hinata se rompió. Tan solo un poco, porque, el fondo, ella sabía que así sería. Hana jamás admitiría que su perfecto esposo había sido capaz de destruir a su ―no tan perfecta― hija._

.

.

.

― _¿Cómo te llamas, 'ttebayo? ―Una sonrisa marcó los hoyuelos de las mejillas del muchacho. Alto, rubio y ojos azules, Naruto la observaba de pie con la bandeja de almuerzo ocupándole las manos. No le sorprendió ver únicamente ramen._

 _Un color carmín cubrió los mofletes de Hinata y una sonrisa, entre nerviosa y desilusionada, dividieron los labios pintados de cereza._ _ **Cuánto había esperado que él le hablase. Cuánto…**_

― _¿Y bien? ―Siguió él, sin borrar la sonrisa que solo agrandaba lo apuesto que era._

 _Un codazo por parte de su amiga, Sakura, le hizo volver a tierra. E Hinata comprendió lo que tenía que hacer, acarició, imperceptiblemente, el vientre. Aún no lo tenía abultado y, siendo sincera consigo misma, dudaba que lo llegase a ver así. Un dulzón agrio le acarició la boca. Negó con la cabeza y cubrió los labios con sus manos._

― _Lo siento ―se excusó―, no me siento bien. ―Y sin darle una respuesta, se marchó de la cafetería. Hubiera agradecido que Sakura la acompañase, pero no lo hizo. La muchacha había quedado deslumbrada; no con la belleza del rubio, pero sí la de su mejor amigo. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, cuando vio que nadie la veía. Qué injusta era la vida._

.

.

.

 _Necesito un héroe_

 _Estoy resistiendo por un héroe_

 _Hasta la luz del día_

 _Tiene que ser seguro y tiene que llegar pronto_

 _Y tiene que ser más grandioso que la vida,_

 _Más grandioso que la vida_

.

.

.

― _¿Qué haces aquí? ―El miedo se oyó en su voz y se odió por eso. No quería darle el placer de que supiera que le temiera._

 _Él apoyó las manos en la cama y, por instinto, Hinata retrocedió. Una sonrisa delineó los labios del hombre, mientras que un escalofrío recorrió la columna de ella. Intuyó que algo malo ―más malo― pasaría._

― _Tu mami ―canturreó― me contó que ibas a ser madre._

 _Frunció el cejo, aturdida. No pasó desapercibido el "iba"._

― _Voy ―le corrigió―, voy a ser madre._

 _Él alzó la mano y movió dos dedos en negación._

― _En tus sueños, cariño. Mañana te practicarás un aborto. ―Y la sonrisa se ensanchó._

.

.

.

Empezó a caminar descalza por la desierta calle. Frente a ella, había un puente. Y no necesitó más para saber cómo terminaría el día. Aún faltaba media hora para que acabase el veinticuatro de septiembre. Sujetó la barandilla y la mirada se perdió en las oscuras aguas. Un paso, un paso… y todo acabaría.

.

.

.

 _En algún lugar después de la media noche_

 _En mis fantasías salvajes_

 _En algún lugar sólo más allá de mi alcance_

 _Hay alguien que viene por mí_

.

.

.

 _(―No te preocupes, caramelo. Ya no hay bebé que cubrir)._

 _(―Ojalá te pudras en el infierno. ¡No mereces más!)._

.

.

.

Cerró los ojos y dio el paso que la separaba.

Sintió el aire revolotear sus cabellos y el frío calar sus huesos.

Y volvió a ser libre.

Y por primera vez, después de diez años, ella sonrió. De verdad. Sin tristeza ni amargura.

Con la misma inocencia de la misma niña que se perdió en las desventuras de la vida.

.

.

.

 **¿Comentarios?**


End file.
